


An adventure for love

by TheTrueFro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, spoilers for Pokémon ultra Sun and Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Lillie appears at Moon’s house one day with a request.





	1. An egg-cellent start

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aging everyone up so that the events of Pokémon Ultra sun/moon happened when they are 18 for the main reason of it’s less creepy doing this that way

”It’s so nice to have you home for a while Moon.” Her mother states happily as she sets a plate of food down in front of the aforementioned girl. Moon smiles at her mother.

”Things have been slow over at the league. No one has been able to make it through the elite four in awhile so I figured that I should come visit for a bit. The champion quarters Kukui sent up there are nice and all but it doesn’t beat home.” She replies before digging in to eat. Her mother smiles at her enthusiasm.

”Well you’re always welcome here, dear.” She tells her daughter before starting to eat herself. The duo happily enjoy a meal in companionable silence and end up finishing quickly. Moon’s eyes widen as she seems to remember something and reaches into her purse, pulling out a dusk ball.

”I nearly forgot, I got this for mom.” Moon explains handing the dusk ball to her mother. She examines the ball before releasing whatever Pokémon was inside.

”Meow.” The Alolan meowth purrs as it appears. Meowth goes up to investigate it’s counter part. He seems to like them because they both start to play with each other. Moon’s mom hugs her daughter.

”Thanks sweetie.” She says after the embrace is over. Before Moon can reply there is a knock on the door followed by it opening. Moon feels her face heat up slightly when she sees that it’s her close friend Lillie.

”Alola, Lillie.” Moon greets with a smile as her hands make the half circle of an Alolan greeting. Lillie smiles happily in response.

“Alola to you as well Moon. It’s great to see you again, I was hoping you could help me with something.” Lillie explains. Moon walks over to her friend.

”Lillie I’m always willing to help you. What do you need?” She asks. Lillie smiles again.

”I want to attempt the island trials. I was hoping that you could come with me.” Lillie explains. Moon frowns in confusion.

”I know that you have that Clefairy but is that what you’re gonna use?” She asks. Lillie shakes her head.

”Miss Wicke lent me Clefairy. I was hoping you could help. The professor currently doesn’t have any starters available to give me.”

Moon seems to think about this for a second before her eyes widen. She rushes into her room. Lillie and Moon’s mom share a confused look before Moon comes running back into the room caring a bright pink egg. She walks over and hands it to Lillie.

”One of my Pokémon recently laid an egg that I think will be perfect for you.” Moon explains gesturing towards the egg now in Lillie’s hands. The blonde girl examines the egg before looking back at Moon.

”What Pokémon will hatch from this egg?” Lillie asks causing Moon’s hazel eyes to sparkle with mischief.

”And spoil the surprise? Never!” Moon teases. Lillie pouts but knows that Moon isn’t likely to share with her what will come from the egg.

”So will journey you with me Moon?” Lillie asks changing the subject.

”I do want to but I want to check with my team first.” Moon replies before heading for the door with Lillie right behind her. As Moon steps down from her porch she pulls out two poke balls, two ultra balls, a great ball, and a premier ball. Holding three in each hand she tosses them into the air.

”Feedback, Bruiser, Briar Rose, Surge, Clopsy, Mr. Whiskers come on out!” Moon calls out her main team of Noivern, Crabominable, Lurantis, Magnezone, Mudsdale, and Incineroar. The six Pokémon all greet their owner happily.

”Guess what everybody, Lillie here wants to try the Island trials and she wants me to tag along. What do you guys think about that?” Moon asks her best team. They all nod in agreement. Moon looks at Lillie as she recalls her team.

”Looks like we’re going on an adventure as soon as that egg hatches.” Moon states happily causing Lillie to hug her.

”Thanks Moon.” Lillie cheers happily as the young champion returns the embrace.

”No problem Lillie, now we should go see Hala about getting you a Z-ring.” Moon remarks as the two girls separate.

”Who’s getting a Z-ring?” They here somebody ask causing the two of them two jump. Turning they see Hau and Hala standing nearby watching them.

”Lillie here wants to complete the island trials so she’ll need a Z-ring.” Moon explains. Hearing this Hau starts jumping out of joy.

”That’s awesome Lillie! Do you have your first Pokémon yet?” He asks to which Lillie shows him the egg she is holding.

”Moon gave me this. Whatever Pokémon hatches from this egg will be my first Pokémon.” She answers. Hau and Hala smile at this.

”Could you two help Lillie with getting a Z-ring? I need to go to the league and speak with Olivia and Acerola. With them being part of the elite four I’ll need to see what they want to do in regards to their trials.” Moon requests as she releases her Noivern and uses her ride pager to equip it’s riding gear.

”But Moon, I thought..” Lillie begins before trailing off. Moon offers her a smile.

”Don’t worry Lillie. We can’t go on our adventure until that egg hatches which from what I heard won’t be for a little less than two weeks. I’ll be back by then.” Moon assures her.

”Noi, noi, Noivern!” Noivern adds trying his best to assure the girl. Lillie nods before smiling happily.

”Okay then I’ll see you when the egg hatches.” Lillie states to which Moon nods as hops up on to Noivern who takes to the air easily became flying away. Lillie watches them go, the egg securely held in her hands.

”Come on, Lillie! Let’s go get you a z-ring!” Hau calls to get her attention. Lillie nods before following after her friend and the Kahuna.

After getting her Z-ring Lillie, with help from Professor Kukui, prepares for her adventure while taking care of the egg Moon gave. After about two weeks, while Lillie is making sure she has everything in her bag when she hears a noise. Looking up at the egg she sees it’s shaking as a crack starts to form at the top. Lillie, excitedly, gets close to the egg as pieces start to fall away.


	2. The adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie’s egg hatches

A pair of light pink lips pushes it’s way through the egg shell as the Pokémon’s body follows. A heart shaped Pokémon moves out of the egg. It looks up at Lillie.

”Luv?” The Pokémon asks as Lillie scans it with the Pokédex Professor Kukui gave her. The Pokédex informs her that the Pokémon in front of is a female Luvdisc; it also tells her that it only knows tackle and charm. She smiles at the Pokémon.

”Hello Luvdisc, my name is Lillie, it’s nice to meet you.” She greets. Luvdisc smiles at her.

”Luv, luv, Luvdisc!” It’s cheers bouncing slightly.

”Luvdisc would you like to go on an adventure with me?” She asks holding up a Pokéball. Luvdisc gives her a determined look before jumping at the Pokéball and tapping the center with her snout. The Pokéball absorbs Luvdisc before making a peaceful ding sound indicating that Luvdisc was caught.

Lillie let’s out a cheer as she holds the Pokéball in the air. She releases Luvdisc back out as she thinks.

”Moon always gives Nicknames to the Pokémon that she catches. I think that I should do the same. What do think of being called Compassion?” Lillie asks Luvdisc. The Pokémon seems to think about this for a moment.

”Luvdisc!” It cheers before jumping into Lillie’s arms. Lillie laughs as she embraces her Pokémon. It’s at this moment she hears the front door open.

”Lillie! I’m back!” She hears Professor Kukui call. Collecting her bag and recalling Compassion, Lillie climbs down from the loft and smiles at the Professor.

”Professor guess what?” Lillie says excitedly. Professor Kukui pretends to think for a second before smirking.

”Your egg hatched?” He asks to which Lillie nods before pulling out the Pokéball holding Compassion.

”Compassion, come on out!” She calls tossing the ball lightly into the air. Compassion appears and examines the Professor.

”Luvdisc?” Compassion asks curiously. Professor Kukui smiles down at the Pokémon.

”Nice to meet ya, cousin. I’m Professor Kukui, a friend of Lillie’s.” He greets the Pokémon who smiles at him. The Professor returns the smile before looking at Lillie.

”I suppose that you’ll be heading out to start the Island Trials?” He asks to which Lillie nods.

”I’m going to head over to Moon’s house and see if she is ready to go.” Lillie replies as she returns Compassion to it’s Pokéball. Kukui nods in understanding.

”Well I’ll see you when you’re ready to face old Hala. And remember Lillie, you’re always welcome here.” He states to which Lillie nods in understanding.

”I know Professor, thanks for everything you’ve done.” Lillie replies before she leaves his house.

Taking a deep breath, Lillie heads towards the tall grass, Compassion’s Pokéball on hand just in case. She’s a about halfway through the tall grass when a Yungoos appears in front of her ready to battle. She holds Compassion’s Pokéball to her mouth.

”This is it Compassion, our first battle together as partners.” She mutters before throwing the ball. Compassion appears and takes up a ready stance.

”Compassion use charm!” Lillie calls. Compassion winks at the Yungoos who responds with leering at it.

”Yun!” Yungoos cries as it hurls itself at Compassion.

”Compassion! Dodge and use tackle!” Lillie orders. Compassion is barely able to dodge but they do before slamming their body into the Yungoos sending it back.

The Yungoos gets back to it’s feet clearly only slightly hurt.

”Use tackle again!” Lillie calls to which Compassion nods before hurling itself at the Yungoos again. The Yungoos hurls itself right back at Compassion causing both Pokémon to go sliding backwards.

”Compassion! Are you okay?” Lillie asks her partner as it shakes itself.

”Luvdisc, Luv!” It answers causing Lillie to smile.

”Then let’s finish this up with one more tackle!” Lillie states to which Compassion responds by hurling itself once more at it’s opponent. Compassion slams into the Yungoos, sending it flying with swirls in it’s eyes.

”That was amazing, Compassion.” Lillie declares as runs over and embraces her Pokémon.

”Luvdisc!” Compassion cheers as it snuggles into it’s Trainer’s arms. Their celebration is cut short by the sound of clapping.


	3. Lillie catches her first Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Lillie start their adventure

Lillie and Compassion both turn in the direction of the clapping to see Moon with several different Pokémon around her standing there. Lillie is quick notice to that Moon’s usual attire has been swapped out for a purple tank top and white shorts with matching sandals. The Pokémon Moon has with her, Lillie notices, are a weavile, a bisharp, and a Blissey.

“I was training Ruffian and Checkmate when Medic heard a noise. That was a nice battle Lillie.” Moon praises causing the aforementioned girl to blush.

“I just followed your example, Moon.” Lillie mumbles causing Moon to frown.

“While that is rather flattering, Lillie; I don’t think that you have the mindset for my type of battling. I’m the type that will recklessly charge in while you come up with a plan. This adventure will be about you figuring out what kind of trainer you are.” Moon explains to which Lillie nods in understanding.

“So how do you like the Pokémon I gave you Lillie?” Moon asks changing the subject as her gaze falls upon Compassion. Lillie smiles as she looks down at the Pokémon in her arms.

“I really like her, Moon. Compassion this my close friend Moon.” Lillie tells her Pokémon. Compassion examines Moon carefully.

“Hello Compassion, It’s nice to meet you. I’m the one that gave Lillie your egg.” Moon informs the Pokémon. Compassion smiles at this.

“Luv! Luvdisc, Luv!” Compassion cheers happily. Moon pauses as if she was waiting for something when suddenly Ruffian steps forward causing Lillie not to notice the disappointed look on Moon’s face.

“Weavile, Wea.” Ruffian says looking at Compassion.

“Luv?” Compassion asks as they nestle closer to Lillie. Ruffian smirks at this.

“Weavile, Weavile!” Ruffian appears to taunt Compassion before Checkmate smacks it upside the head. Ruffian looks at Checkmate as it rubs it head.

“Bisharp! Sharp, sharp, Bisharp!” Bisharp scolds gesturing towards their trainer before gesturing towards Lillie. Ruffian looks at Moon.

“Weavile.” It mumbles with it’s head down. Moon just smiles before patting them on the head.

“What just happened?” Lillie asks in confusion.

“Ruffian likes to fight so he challenged Compassion to a battle but Bisharp pointed out that it wouldn’t be fair to Compassion or you for your first trainer battle to be at such a disadvantage. Especially since Compassion took some damage during that battle.” Moon explains before looking at her Blissey who nods before waddling over to Lillie.

“Blissey.” It states offering Lillie an Oran berry.

“Thank you.” Lillie remarks taking the berry and giving it to Compassion who quick eats it. Recalling her Pokémon, Moon approaches Lillie. As Moon nears her, Lillie notices that Moon is wearing a necklace. It’s a black string with A small rainbow colored gem hanging from it.

“I don’t think I have seen that before, Moon.” Lillie remarks pointing towards the necklace. Moon looks down at it.

“Oh yeah Dexio gave it to me a little while back. He thought that I’d like it.” Moon tells her with a smile. Lillie frowns not liking that a guy that she doesn’t know is apparently close enough with Moon to be giving her jewelry.

“Does it do anything or is it just jewelry?” Lillie asks. Moon’s smile turns to a smirk.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Moon teases with a wink.

“Anyway, let’s get going. Since you were with me for parts of my journey I don’t think that you need to go to the school but we should probably have train against the trainers around route 1 before we head towards the city and your first trial.” Moon suggests as she lead Lillie past her house towards the nearby tall grass.

They’ve barely started to walk through the grass when a Caterpie appears in front of them. Compassion hops down out of Lillie’s arms and gets ready to battle.

“Why don’t you try to catch this one Lillie.” Moon suggests to which Lillie nods in response.

“Compassion, use charm, then follow up with a tackle!” Lillie calls. Compassion winks at the Caterpie before hurling itself at it. The Caterpie tries to dodge but is hit straight on being knocked back a little.

The Caterpie counters with a string shot that Compassion is unable to dodge.

“Compassion, one more tackle!” Lillie states. Compassion hurls itself at Caterpie again and slams into it. As Compassion hops backwards, Lillie throws a Pokéball at the Caterpie.

The ball shakes three times before letting out a pleasant ding signaling that the Caterpie was caught. Lillie runs over to the Pokéball and picks it up.

“We did it, Compassion! We caught a Pokémon!” Lillie cheers holding the Pokéball up to sky.

“Luv, Luv, Luvdisc!” Compassion cheers happily.


	4. Moon loses her temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Lillie are about to continue their adventure when someone interrupts

“Nice catch Lillie.” Moon praises causing the blonde girl to blush. Lillie looks down at the Pokéball in her hands.

“Now, What should I name you?” She ponders aloud before her face lights up. Releasing the Caterpie, Lillie crouches down in front of it.

“How would you like the name Monarch?” She asks the bug. Caterpie seems to think about it for a moment before nodding. Lillie smiles at Monarch.

“Welcome to the team, Monarch. I’m Lillie and this is my friend Compassion.” Lillie informs them. Luvdisc approaches Monarch and smiles at them.

“Luvdisc.” Compassion greets warmly.

“Caterpie.” Monarch replies happily. Moon watches this with a smile before she hears a noise behind her. Turning she sees a boy approaching.

“Hey! Aren’t you the so-called champion of this region?” The boy asks. Moon frowns at this, as she realizes that this punk is probably from a different region.

“I am Moon the Pokémon Champion of the Alolan region, yes.” Moon states. The boy smirks arrogantly at her.

“My name is Dwayne from Johto! I’m here today to take your title of Champion!” He declares pulling out a Pokéball. Moon rolls her eyes at his arrogance.

“To get a shot at me, you have to beat the Elite Four first.” Moon tells Dwayne, who just scoffs.

“Like I’d bother wasting my time with weaklings like your regions pathetic excuse for an Elite Four. The Elite Four back in my region never allowed me to claim my rightful place. No! They had to cheat and beat me!” Dwayne states. Moon glares at Dwayne annoyed for insulting her friends and his disrespect towards the rules of this region.

“Beat it, brat. You don’t deserve to battle me and besides I’m busy.” Moon states turning back towards Lillie who was watching what was going on with a worried look.

“Busy spending time with your cheap whore?” Dwayne taunts. Moon feels a fury, that she hasn’t felt since Lillie was kidnapped, fill her up. She turns back to look at Dwayne.

“Apologize.” Moon orders.

“Battle me and maybe I will.” He retorts.

“Fine, this is gonna be a four on four battle. Agreed?” Moon snarls. Dwayne nods.

“Agreed. Go, Typhlosion!” Dwayne calls as he releases his Pokémon.

“Typhlosion!” It cries as the fire around it’s neck bursts into life.

“Moon?” Lillie asks with concern. Moon sends a wink at her as she pulls out a dive ball.

“Might want to take few steps back Lillie, you’re in the splash zone. Skimmer, stand by for battle!” Moon calls out her first Pokémon. Dwayne takes a step back in surprise as an Empoleon appears in front of Moon. Skimmer crosses its flippers as it looks at Dwayne with disdain.

“But...but you.” Dwayne trails off in confusion causing Moon to laugh tauntingly.

“You expected something from my best team? Like I said you don’t deserve the chance to battle me, so why should I use my top Pokémon? Especially when the Pokémon I’ve currently got are more than enough. Skimmer, you ready?” Moon asks.

“Leon.” Skimmer grunts. While it wasn’t evident on the outside, Skimmer was furious. It had heard Dwayne insult their trainer as well as the one that the other Pokémon talked about called Lillie. Skimmer intended to show exactly why you don’t mess with Moon.

“Typhlosion, use wild charge!” Dwayne orders. His Pokémon shrouds itself in electricity before charging Skimmer.

“Skimmer, use steel wing to send it flying!” Moon orders. Skimmer crouches slightly as it’s wings turn gray. Just before it’s opponent reaches it, Skimmer backhands it into the sky.

“Now use aqua jet to get above it and then use hydro cannon to send it back to earth!” Moon calls. Skimmer surrounds itself with water before launching after Typhlosion.

As Skimmer passes it’s opponent, it turns around and unleashes a powerful blast of water that sends the Typhlosion into the ground below. The impact kicks up a cloud of dust and when it clears Typhlosion is laying in a crater unable to battle.

Skimmer lands easily in front of Moon before letting out a bored yawn. Dwayne glowers as he returns his Pokémon.

“I was just going easy on you, but no more! Go, Tangrowth!” Dwayne yells as he releases his next Pokémon.

“Tangrowth!” The Pokémon cries as it looks at Skimmer who readies itself for another beat down.

“Skimmer come back.” Moon states. The aforementioned looks at their trainer in confusion.

“Empoleon?” It asks not seeing why they’re being called back. Moon just smirks as she pulls out a dusk ball.

“I think Ruffian would like a chance to battle, don’t you think?” Moon asks to which Skimmer nods before going to stand next to their trainer.

“Ruffian, stand by for battle.” Moon states as she sends out her Weavile. Ruffian bares its teeth at Tangrowth before cracking its neck. Dwayne starts laughing.

“You think that shrimp can stand against my Tangrowth? Hah! Listen if you give up now, maybe I’ll go easy on-“

“Ice punch!”

“Wah?” Dwayne asks before Tangrowth goes flying backwards, Ruffian is standing where Tangrowth used to be, their right claw an icy blue. Dwayne turns to see that Tangrowth is unable to battle.

“Hey that wasn’t fair, I wasn’t ready!” Dwayne complains as he recalls his Pokémon.

“Quite whining and send out your next Pokémon!” Moon states. Dwayne pulls out another Pokéball.

“Go Mismagius!” Dwayne calls. Mismagius quietly floats in front of Dwayne.

“Ruffian, Use night slash!” Moon calls. Ruffian’s left claw glows a shadowy purple before they charged at their opponent.

Mismagius tries to dodge but Ruffian jumps and brings their claw down slamming Mismagius into the ground knocking it out.

Ruffian looks down at it’s fallen opponent then up at Dwayne. It shakes its head before turning around and walking back to Moon. Moon looks down at Ruffian.

“Weavile, wea! Weavile!” Ruffian explains gesturing towards Dwayne.

“You’re boring my Pokémon.” Moon informs Dwayne who snarls at this.

“I’ll show you bored. Go, Mamoswine!” Dwayne states.

“Mamoswine!” The Pokémon cries. Moon pulls out an ultra ball.

“Knight, stand by for battle!” She calls. A gray bipedal creature with red and yellow armored scales on its body appears in front of Moon.“Kommo-o!” It cries before it starts to dance the clanging Of it’s scales making a surprisingly good tune.

“Momoswine, use double-edge.” Dwayne calls. Mamoswine charges at Knight who is still dancing happily.

“Knight, when it gets close use sky uppercut!” Moon calls. Knight just keeps dancing not giving any indication that it heard it’s trainer.

When Mamoswine is nearly on top of Knight, it delivers a powerful uppercut that sends Mamoswine flying into the air. After a few seconds, Mamoswine crashes back to earth unconscious. Dwayne recalls his Pokémon before stalking away.

“This region sucks. I’m going to Sinnoh hopefully there their Champion isn’t a cheater.” Dwayne rants as he leaves. Skimmer, Ruffian, and Knight all growl at this.

“It’s okay everyone. Just ignore him.” Moon says before looking back towards Lillie.

“Sorry about that. Shall we move on?” Moon asks.


End file.
